Who would Defeat Whom Battle for the Title Role
by Mark Meredith
Summary: I used to etch-scribe comic books one after the another about sword & sorcery; Sunday strips; super-powered heroes; sci-fi; funny animal-strips; independent comics starting when I was six onward! I wrote about X men; Storm Ororo T'Challa: Bob/Iceman: Pete Rasputin: 4; John Torch: Fantastic/Reed: Dungeons Dragons; New Hope; and Wars 'Empire' Back! I guess I was the first fan Fic!


_ Approx Word 1,700

_ 2015

_ Disposable Copy

WHO WOULD DEFEAT WHOM. BATTLE FOR THE TITLE ROLE

by

M. W. Meredith

D. M. Word Count 200

_ 2015 Duramen M.

_ Disposable Copy

I WROTE THIS ARTICLE IN TO WRITING WHEN FIFTH GRADE

by

M. Walter M.

I used to etch-scribe comic books one after the another about sword &amp; sorcery; Sunday strips; super-powered heroes; sci-fi; funny animal-strips; independent comics starting when I was six onward!

I wrote about X men; Storm Ororo T'Challa: Bob/Iceman: Pete Rasputin: 4; John (Torch): Fantastic/(Reed): Dungeons + Dragons; New Hope; and Wars 'Empire' Back!

I guess I was the first fan Fic writer. Groening wrote "Bat man in Dimension Z" in tenth year. Forrest J. Ackerman filmed Siegfried in Metropolis when young as tie-in between Lang's Siegfried + Lang's Metropolis (1930).

I wrote this comic book when I was ten.

\- - -30- - -

_ Approx Word 500

_ 2015 Guy Meredith

_ Disposable Copy

WHO WOULD DEFEAT WHOM. BATTLE FOR THE TITLE ROLE

by

M. W. Meredith

It was March 4 2006. The story was the same; imagine taking an everyday look-see in the light blue-sky one morn. In addition, seeing an airship blotting out the skies; as if the sky were simply a sliver; and we were looking at the sky over a tight gulch. Imagine the kind of genius it'd take to build anything that giant. Reed Richards/'Fantastic knew what genius it took building that.

Richards when Mister' heard the alarm. Reed looked out of the window of that H.Q.: when Mr.' said the name of the other person whom could have made that colossal piece of sci-fi like devices. Mr.' uttered that name. Mr.' uttered that one name: **Victor Doom.**

Charles Xavier Professor X's group report an airship attacking over Muir Isle: which killed Mr. Summers, Munroe, Kitty, (Rob Drake) Iceman, Kurt the Nightcrawler + Sam Guthrie! Mr.' ran to the screen at a wall console filled with sci-fi like devices built in to the console with Bennie J. Grimm/(Thing). 'Mighty Avengers reported Thor had flown down from the planet of Asgard: which is flat; down to the city of stone &amp; steel; because he had a link to Earth, due his mother being Gaea.

God of Valhalla had his molecular frame shattered by an electron blast, above the skies of New York.

Mr. Storm (the Torch), Bennie J. Grimm and Reed got out there in the Fantasticar just as soon as 4 could; Reed had scanned the skies with Reed's keen-edged scientific sight &amp; scientific razor edge mind. The sky ship was next to be demolishing Vision in the sky. Reed found the solution of the impossible scenario: which beggared the imagination! Reed yelled out: **I know how! **

**The reason the starship's getting each super powered hero on the first blast is because those are not the typical tracking computer! It is locked onto the mystery-men and women's molecular frames! The turrets aren't ionizer blasts they-are teleportation rays!** Mr. Storm; Thing; and Reed were struck; Reed crying out; "You cannot do that to Ben Grimm; Torch; and I! You can not get away with this!"

The emotional shock of the revelation caused Reed to allow Reed's self to be captured: unprepared!

Nevertheless, Dr. Doom simply, simply, merely just did.

Continued 2: Battle of Role: This Role, This Titular Battle?!

The End

_ Words 500

_ 2015 Meredith, G.

_ Disposable Copy

The Title Role: Two: Role: (Titular)

by

M.

Doctor Doom sat at the computer console that Dr. Von-Doom spied on Avengers West Coast, Avengers East and the F. F. once when Dr. Doom planned with Zemo and the "Thunder bolts" to destroy super-groups. On the view-screens were they: the mystery-men, women, villains in cells; and kept busy. There is in a cell: Pete Parker the Spider-Man versus Mr. Wagner Nightcrawler. Mrs. Walker/Hellcat and Miss Hardy Black Cat.

Whizzer Mr. Maximoff battles Mr. Stewart Whizzer 2!? Mr. O'Bryan Living Colossus v. Pete Rasputin Colossus?! Kurt Wagner Nightcrawler against the first Nightcrawler from the graphic mag. The Incredible Hulk? (Mirage) Dani fights Mirage 1 (Mr. Charne).

Quill vs. the Porcupine Alexander Gentry. Robert Banner the Hulk battling Marko Juggernaut. The Absorbing Man/(Crusher) battles versus Anna Marie/(Rogue).

Blob/Dukes will be fighting versus DaCosta Sunspot. Magnus will be fighting Prof. X/(Charles). Vic Creed Sabretooth battling "Razor cut" Slyde. Madrox versus Collective Man! Riptide One/Janos battles Riptide!?

Arclight against Avalanche! James Logan versus Maverick.

Hank McCoy the Beast against the Beast from the comic magazine Daredevil!? The Silver Fox v. Silver Fox!? Mr. Worthington Angel v. Angel 1!?There were Munroe Storm and Thor. Emma Frost/(White Queen) versus Selena/(Black Queen)! Freddy Dukes/(Blob) fights P.H.A.T.. Mr. MacTaggert Mutant X v. Mutant X/Havok (Summers)!

Johnny Allerdyse battles Rusty (Firefist). Scott Summers Cyclops was fighting in a metal cell w/Impulse!

Ray Summers Phoenix 3 v Helmut Zemo Phoenix?! Hank P. McCoy battles Curt Wagner. The Banshee/Sean fights Theresa Roorke Siryn. There was Bob Drake, John Storm (Torch).

Mr. Worthington Angel v. Angel 1!?

Mr. O'Bryan Living Colossus v. Pete Rasputin Colossus?!

Callisto battling Jim Proudstar the Warpath. The Silver Fox v. Silver Fox!? Darla Jubilee 1 v. Ms. Lee Jubilee II! (Mirage) Dani fights Mirage 1 Mr. Charne.

There's Cannonball and James Human Cannonball Puliver. There is Miss Sinclair and Will Talltrees Red Wolf and Lobo.

Gladiator vs. Mel Potter Gladiator. Void against Zero! Mr. Stark Iron Man One vs. Jimmy Rhodes Iron Man 2?! Jim Buchanan Barnes Bucky v. Bucky/Munroe!?

Mr. Slade (Rider) battles Ghost Rider Two?!

Frankie Raye Nova 2 wars against Richie Rider Nova!? Dirk Garthwaithe/(Wrecker) v Wrecker/Mr. Kort. Leopold/(Eel) Stryke v Eel.

\- - -30- - -

M, G. D. _ Approx Count 700

Five Zero Six Cottage Road _ 2015 M, G. D.

Madison W Disposable Copy

Phone: 608.3372

AFTER-WORDS?

by

Mark Walt Meredith

That is the end of that act of the story so far.

So what happens?!

I wrote this comic book when I was ten. Peter Colossus versus a metal android of himself. Crusher from The Motion Picture The Hulk One fighting Crusher Hogan!

Moonstar/Moonbow battling Charne/(Mirage)!

Kurt Wagner Nightcrawler against the first Nightcrawler from the graphic magazine The Incredible Hulk? Hank McCoy the Beast against the Beast from the comic magazine Daredevil!? The Destroyer Loki Laufreyson vs. Destroyer Alex Power. Iron Man fights versus Titanium-Man (Gremlin).

Mr. Stark battling v Cobalt-Man. Gorr and the Stone Men from Kronus versus Bennie J. Grimm/Thing.

Katherine Pryde the Shadowcat against Patsy Walker (Cat One). Black Cat Ms. Hardy fighting Kitty Pryde. Thunderbird battles against Firebird. Maximoff the Quicksilver battling versus Silver Sabre.

Emma Frost vs. Charley Xavier.

Curtis the Nightcrawler against Zero! Jonathan the Pyro battles Jonathan Storm/(Torch).

Cassidy/Banshee battles vs. Blackagar. The Shadowcat versus Vision! Cyclops v. Havok! Ms Braddock the Psylocke fighting Chuck Xavier Professor X!

Miss Summers Phoenix 2 versus the Psylocke. Magnus Lehnsherr versus Metal Master/(Molyb). Jim Howlett Logan fights Silver Samurai. Rachel battle Sue Invisible Woman Storm!

Moonstar fights versus young Artie. Moonstar fights vs. Jace Wyngarde the Mastermind.

Xavier vs. Miss Coy Manh the Karma! Summers battling Banshee! Mr. Lehnsherr/(Magnus) v. Lorna the Polaris!

Black Cat fights Longshot! Smasher battles Gladiator. Morty Toynbee (Toad) fights Henry Peter McCoy the Beast! Petey Parker versus Wade Dead Pool.

Logan Howlett Wolverine battling versus Marrow. Charles Professor X versus M. O. D. O. K..

Charles battles Jace Wyngarde. Danielle Moonstar fighting against Scott (Cyclops).

There's Summers with Mr. Maddrox Multiple-Man. Summers v Quicksilver. Da Costa/Sunspot battling Summers. Mr. Stark the Iron Man v Crimson Dynamo!

Loki Laufreyson fighting Strange/(Doctor Strange). Clinton (Hawkeye) battles the Swords-Man. Jim War Machine fights Photon!

Per haps, I could open a doorway to Kent Kal's world. Ebenezer Laughton/(Scarecrow) battling v Scarecrow. Wonder Man (Simon) fighting Wonderman?!

Alan (Green Lantern) Sentinel fighting a Sentinel. The Sandman battling Danny Sandman (Dream)!

Duncan Pramble the Multi-Man against James Maddrox, S. H. I. E. L. D.'s Multiple operate the Multiple Man. Max Mercury/Quicksilver battles Maximoff!

Broot battling Richards/(Brute)?! Do you think that's the end of the life of this main character?!

Not necessarily: if you don't want it to be: then write me a note about how you want to see the next chapter in the story of this main character's life! What happens next?!

Who knows what happens? Inspire me by putting a review! Tell me what you want to be happening in the story, next, OK?! OK!

Perhaps I'll write the next chapter very soon from now! This is a contest: predict what is going to happen next! Write the next part on the review page, and I'll post it as the next chapter, so far! Even if it is a string of filthy words!

Just: please: don't be too cruel about poking fun of how crappy, my writing skill is or how shitty my writing piece is: it's all in good fun after all is said &amp; done!

\- - -30- - -


End file.
